


A Little Faith

by MilitaryPenguin



Category: Todoku Mokushiroku Kaiji
Genre: Bondage, Handcuffs, M/M, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilitaryPenguin/pseuds/MilitaryPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichijou experiments with a kink on his loyal blacksuit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following request:   
> "Ichijou/Murakami - sounding  
> Because no one can convince me that Ichijou wouldn’t be incredibly into that."

Ichijou ran a finger over the thin steel rod again, examining its smooth, slippery surface and weight. Murakami had a twinge of fear that if he ran his finger over it any more he’d wipe the lubricant clean off, but he trusted that his boss knew what he was doing. He’d have to have a great amount of faith in his boss to allow himself to have his hands handcuffed behind his back, after all.  
  
Satisfied with his inspection, Ichijou took Murakami’s cock into his hand and carefully aimed the rod at his urethra. Murakami stiffened, trying his best not to move around as the rod descended into him. The sensation was unlike anything he’d been subjected to—it was a slimy poke followed by a cool, smooth, yet hard feeling being slipped inside of him, stretching the inside of his cock a bit.   
  
His stomach clenched. What if it got stuck in there? What if it still wasn’t entirely sterile? No, he trusted his boss…especially when it came to sterilizing objects. And now really wasn’t the time for any second thoughts or doubts. He tried to relax at the rod’s cool touch, at his boss’s concentrating stare on his cock and grip on the rod.  
  
The rod was pulled back out and Murakami let out a relieved gasp. After Murakami’s breathing had returned to its normal pace, Ichijou immediately set to work on cleaning off the rod.  
  
"See? That wasn’t so bad, was it?"  
  
Murakami gave his boss a look of disbelief, then reflected a bit on the matter and answered, “No…it wasn’t.”  
  
"Shall we try with a wider rod next time?"  
  
"…maybe," said Murakami, before excusing himself to use the restroom.


End file.
